Himiko Toga
Himiko Toga is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series My Hero Academia. She is affiliated with the League of Villains, and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. She is a suspect on the run for serial murders involving blood drainage. Like Dabi and Spinner, she was inspired by Stain and his ideology and decided to join the League, which was believed to harbor the Hero Killer's cause. However, unlike the other two, she is only interested in Stain's ideals, simply because of bloodshed and murder. She is voiced by in the Japanese version, and in the English dubbed version. Personality Himiko is very gleeful, jubilant and charismatic. She is seen with a smile most of the time and has an extremely effervescent and joyous expression. She has an extremely enthusiastic and carefree nature to her, as seen by how she does not mind calling someone she fights as a friend like Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui. Himiko is also highly sadistic and inconsiderate, as she is shown to take pleasure from taking blood from Ochaco in her battle. She also has a crush on Izuku Midoriya, seeing him as an attractive boy. When she first saw him after his fight with Muscular, she blushed and remarked on his beaten up appearance as something that is extremely attractive to her. Her crush on Izuku grows into a more obsessive level, where she secretly enters in the Hero License Exam, for the sole purpose of wanting to know more about Izuku. She was also extremely jolly and ebullient when she met Izuku again once more at the Yakuza hideout, becoming very happy when he remembered her. In general, Toga has a twisted perspective of love. As mentioned before, she is attracted to heavily injured men and finds it appealing to inflict further pain upon them. During her fight with Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui, she refers the two as her friends and by their first names, even after their battle, while also trying to kill them at the same time. When briefly pinned by Ochaco, she talks about the fact that it is natural to love someone so much that anyone literally wants to become exactly like them. However, it should be noted that her love is not genuine and it is more so an obsession. Ultimately speaking, she wishes to take on the appearances of the people she claims that she loves. While she is easygoing and happy at most times, she is also surprisingly destructive and violent, as told by her crimes which involves murder and her desire to kill the Hero Killer, even though she admires him. Even when she was a child, she showed sign of unnatural and chaotic behavior as she devoured on animals and humans, sucking out their blood in order to fulfill her satisfaction. However, this behavior stems from her quirk, which requires blood to properly use, deeply affecting her psychology. She also shows a strong hatred for the current society. She views it as a place where she can't be herself, since she was forced to hide her behavior during middle school and eventually snapped. From that point on, she ran away from home, determined to be herself and do what she pleased. She wishes to create a new society where she'll be free to act how she chooses, and is part of the reason why she joined the League of Villains. Whenever she's forced to do something she doesn't like, she gets irritated and sometimes violent. This is seen when Tomura orders Toga and Twice to work for Overhaul, who had killed Magne, and Toga holds to knife to Tomura's neck, demanding to know why she should do something she doesn't want to do. Despite her violent tendencies, she is capable of showing true love and compassion to those around her. She was deeply affected by the loss of Magne, wanting to avenger her comrade's death, and comforted Twice when he was splitting between his two personalities. History Background Himiko Toga was born in her family as the oldest daughter of out of her siblings. At a very young age, she found a dead bird covered in blood. Finding the dead animal both pretty and cute, she could not help herself but drink its blood. Later wanting to share her joy with her parents and make them happy, she presented the dead bird to them with a bloody smile. Her parents were upset with her twisted nature. Worried how society would view their daughter and how that would reflect on them as parents, the two subjected Himiko to Quirk reformation where she was forced to suppress her natural instincts and not develop her Quirk. Since Himiko's admiration of blood was caused by her Quirk and a natural part of who she was, this only caused her instincts to grow. In middle school, she was considered to be a very bright and friendly girl by her classmates and teachers until she was found drinking the blood of a boy named Saito that she fell "in love" with. Everyone looked at her with nothing but horror and disgust and as a result, she ran away from her middle school graduation. Since then, she has been on the constant run from the law and became a suspect of a series of serial blood loss cases. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Himiko Toga was one of the few villains gathering together to the League of Villains, once Stain and his ideology were made public to the media. Final Exams Arc Himiko first appeared at Tomura Shigaraki's base with Dabi as new recruits to the League of Villains. Tomura was not impressed by their praise of Chizome Akaguro. Tomura tried to attack them out of spite but his attack was deflected by their moves. Despite Tomura's hostile encounter, they were accepted into the League of Villains. Forest Training Camp Arc Himiko later appeared with a few other villains in the Vanguard Action Squad. Their objectives were to attack the Yuuei students at the camp while they trained. During the attack, Himiko encountered Ochaco and Asui. She had a device that was being used to take blood from her targets. As the fight continued, Himiko held a conversation with Ochaco about a crush that she had. As the confrontation continued, Himiko retreated in the woods as the other U.A. students came to their location. As she left the scene, she glanced at Izuku in his beaten up appearance from Muscular and blushed. She made it to the exit point of the forest where she waited for a villain to bring Katsuki Bakugou with them. Kurogiri appeared and he was able to help the members of the Vanguard Action Squad retreat from the scene and capture Katsuki. Hideout Raid Arc Himiko, alongside the rest of the league, kept Katsuki under them intending to make him join the League of Villains. With the help of the heroes and the U.A students, they were able to retrieve Katsuki from the villains. All For One also transported the villains out of the way to deal with All Might. Hero License Exam Arc After All For One's defeat, the League of Villains scattered all over the place, in order to stay hidden from the police. On her own time, Himiko took the DNA of a girl named Camie Utsushimi and infiltrated the U.A students during the Hero License Exam. From there, she encountered Izuku Midoriya and attempted to capture his blood, while also wanting to know more about him. Eventually, she managed to make her escape with his blood and went back to the League of Villains caught. Shie Hassaikai Arc Himiko reunited with everyone else in the league's new hideout. Twice brought over Kai Chisaki, believing him to be a new recruit, in which Himiko noted how different he is compared to them. When Chisaki departured with the Shie Hassaikai after a chaotic fight, Himiko asked if she could stab him, but Tomura refused. Himiko and Twice were later briefly recruited as members of the Shie Hassaikai by Chisaki, after a meeting with Shigaraki. Before she meets up with Chisaki, she asks Tomura why she has to be stuck with partnering Chisaki. Tomura believes that she and Twice are capable and places his trust in them, assuring them with a smile. When the heroes infiltrate and attack the Yakuza base, Himiko and Twice begin to make their move. As Mimic uses his Quirk to separate Rock Lock from his group, Himiko manages to fool him with a clone of herself made by Twice. She then sneaks up behind him and stabs him, sucking up his blood. When Aizawa and Mioriya arrive, Toga disguises herself as Rock Lock and attempts to play off as him. However, Aizawa was able to erase her Quirk, destroying her disguise. Aizawa then engages into a brief fight with her, having her wrapped around his cloth and pinned down. Himiko, however, was able to escape by maneuvering herself and get a stab in his shoulder. Aizawa manages to shrug her off after cutting her cheek with the knife she used. The two are then separated by Mimic once more. Himiko eventually meets up with Twice, in which she helps keep his sanity stable by wrapping up his head with a bandage. Disappointed and uninterested in the Yakuza as a whole, Himiko abandons the group with Twice, ultimately wanting them to suffer in pain and humiliation. Eventually, the two managed to reach to the surface. Disguised as Midoriya, she falsely leads the heroes to Chisaki and Eri's location. Planning to capture Eri, she and Twice send a clone of Mr. Compress to capture her with his Quirk, but ultimately fails. Later on, she and Twice watch as Midoriya battles Chisaki at his full potential, remarking at how strong he is. After Chisaki's defeat and arrest, Toga wanders around the street with Twice (who is still trying to maintain his sanity together). She then comes in contact with the real Mr. Compress and helps guide him to where exactly Chisaki is being escorted to. Mr. Compress reveals what he and the rest of the league plan to do with him, much to her pleasure. Meta Liberation Army Arc After leading a massacre on the Creation Rejection Clan, Himiko and the other villains continued to keep a low profile while at the same time Tomura tried to get in contact with All For One's doctor. Himiko later takes part in a battle with Gigantomachia, who was seeking for the league to see who the successor of All For One is. After a brutal beating, Himiko and the rest of the league are taken away and introduced to the doctor, who addresses himself as Daruma Ujiko. After a conversation between Daruma and Tomura regarding his convictions, the league is sent back to deal with Gigantomachia. A month has passed and while Tomura, Compress and Twice battle Gigantomachia, Himiko scouts the area with Spinner. When Spinner asks why she still remains with the league, despite their ideals not matching with Stain's, Himiko replies to him that he simply loves Stain and wishes to become the people she loves. Eventually, the two meet up with the other villains again and headed out to the city after Tomura received a phone call from Rikiya Yotsubashi to save Giran. With Dabi later meeting up with the league, they headed out into the city where they encounter Rikiya's army and are forced into a battle with them. Himiko in particular battles one of the main executives, Chitose Kizuki, who exploits Himiko's past and her true nature through an interview, while at the same time putting her through a brutal battle. Eventually, Himiko shifts her face to that of Ochaco's and tags Chitose, as well as her followers. She then activates Ochaco's Quirk, causing them to float then releasing them, causing them to drop on the ground in a bloody mess. Himiko later fled the scene in order to recover from her injuries. Twice eventually discovered her, who believed she was on the verge of death. He attempted to escape with her, but is prevented from doing so when Skeptic summons a clone group of Twice to capture the two. The clones attempt to kill Himiko while at the same time try to recruit Twice to join the Meta Liberation Army, but Twice eventually regains his sanity and forms a clone army of himself to save Himiko. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Transform': Himiko's Quirk allows her to take the physical form of another person, as well as imitate their voice. She pulls this off by ingesting the blood of the person she's stabbed. She needs a large quantity to pull this off, however, as a small stab from Ochaco Uraraka arm was not enough. She can also shift between disguises if she's consumed more that one person's blood, as shown when she changed from Uraraka to Camie. In addition, she gains the Quirk of the person she's copied, though she can only utilize their Quirks if she experiences enough emotional drive to become said person. Her Quirk does have limits though; when she transforms, the clothes of the person she's transforming into develop as well, leaving her with both her clothes and theirs, so she needs to take off her own clothes beforehand and when she becomes herself again she is nude. Abilities *'Stealth': Because of her Quirk, Himiko is capable of pulling off great stealth techniques, making her an incredible stealth agent. When she was disguised as Camie, it was implied that she fooled her classmates for three days, although one of them noted on her odd behaviour. She also had Izuku believe that she was the real Camie, and that Transform was Camie's actual Quirk. Overall, Himiko is a crafty and manipulative villain. While she has no clear fighting style, it is clear that she is a dangerous fighter, as she was shown to fight rather aggressively against Midoriya during the Hero License Exam arc. She is quick and agile enough to keep up with the likes of Pro Hero Eraserhead, and was even able to get a quick stab on his shoulder. She also has quick reaction time, as shown when evading sneak attacks from Ochaco and Hanta. Trivia *The mask that Toga wears during the Forest Training Camp Arc bears a bit of a resemblance to Bane's mask. *Toga’s transformation of Ochaco melted away on the left side of her face revealing her own burnt face underneath in the Meta Liberation Army Arc bears a bit of resemblance to Two-Face. *Horikoshi stated that, out of all the female characters, Toga was the hardest to draw, mainly because of her eyes and hair. He then showed a drawing of her done by one of his assistants, stating that they make it look easy. *In volume 19's omake, it is revealed that Toga had slightly different designs compared to her final one. It is also mentioned that she has a habit of falling in love easily, regardless of gender. *Toga's omake states that, in addition to copying people's appearances, she can also copy their Quirks. For awhile, this remained unseen until it was introduced in Chapter 226, where she uses Ochaco's Quirk after semi-transforming into her. External links *Himiko Toga - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki. Navigation Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:In Love Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Charismatic Category:Hero's Lover Category:Psychotic Category:Enforcer Category:Kidnapper Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Love Rivals Category:Barbarian Category:Spy Category:Sadomasochists Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Delusional Category:Perverts Category:Paranoid Category:Archenemy Category:Cannibals Category:One-Man Army Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vampires